


Coming Undone

by LovelyLittleGrim



Series: Like A Pornstar [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Pornstar!Theo, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: A prequel to Like a PornstarWhere Liam finds out that Theo does porn and can't stop himself from touching himself.





	Coming Undone

Liam is having a hard time comprehending what he’s looking at exactly, or maybe the better term is what he’s looking for because what he’s looking at is a page of dick pic click bait and he has no idea if he wants to click on any of them.

He releases a loud breath between pursed lips blowing the hair in his eyes up away from his face. He wonders what he's doing on this stupid site. It's not like he needs porn to get off, his imagination is more than enough. Especially, ever since Theo had moved in across the hall from him. Being able to see Theo in various states of undress at any given time has given Liam a lot of really good jerking off material.

He glances over at his closed bedroom door and catches his lip between his teeth. He still gets nervous when he feels like rubbing one out, he always feels like he's about to be caught, even when he's home all alone like he is now.

Turning his attention back to the computer screen, Liam drags the cursor up to the top of the page and hits the refresh button in the hope that there's something new and worthwhile. He's not disappointed. There, at the top of the page is a video that says it was uploaded 27 seconds ago.

The title beneath the video is just two words; short and to the point, just how Liam likes it. It reads: Coming Untouched. The clickbait is also a dick, but it’s hidden beneath a pair of sinfully tight dark grey boxer-briefs. Liam has to admit that he’s more than a little intrigued.

He clicks on the video and it takes him to another page with more information about the poster and Liam nearly had a heart attack. He’s staring at Theo’s face... and presumably, Theo’s everything else on this page.

“Oh my god,” he whispers, his hand flying away from the mouse only to fly right back. He doesn’t know what to do but he also can’t seem to drag his eyes away from the screen.

The page says it belongs to a Ryan Wildling but Liam knows Theo’s face. He knows the mole on Theo’s cheek and the unique green-blue of his eyes. He knows this Ryan is Theo no matter what the name says.

Theo does porn.

It goes through Liam’s head over and over and suddenly a hundred little things make so much sense about the chimera.

Theo’s always vague about where he works and what he does and yet he always has more than enough money for his expensive clothes and truck.

Nervously, Liam licks his lips, his fingers squeezing too tightly on the mouse as he makes himself click on the video. His screen goes black and then the video is loaded and starting. The subtle sound of shifting sheets coming from his speakers. Liam fumbles to hurriedly grab his headphones and plug them into his laptop just in case his parents come home early.

He swallows thickly as he finally focuses his attention on the video. His breath coming shakily as his eyes roam over the toned body on display, the tight underwear that leave little to the imagination. This is Theo.

And then, Theo moves, his body rocking up against air, muscles contracting and stealing away Liam’s breath. There’s a small coil of guilt in Liam for watching this but his arousal drowns the feeling the more Theo lets out breathy little grunts of pleasure.

“Fuck,” Liam whispers when he sees a patch of Theo’s underwear darken from precum. He wants his mouth there, wants to make the spot wetter, wants to hear Theo moan for him.

_This is what Theo sounds like_ , Liam thinks as Theo’s breaths come a little faster a little whinier the more he arches up.

Theo’s hips move a little faster on screen, a light sweat breaking out across his skin. Liam wishes Theo’s face was visible instead of just his body. He wants to see the expression Theo’s making as he rust against nothing, wants to see the desperation in his pretty eyes as the heat coils in his gut.

Liam moans and it sounds suspiciously like Theo’s name. He bites down on his bottom lip and struggles to push his jeans down his thighs without actually standing up or releasing his cock. He manages it, just barely, but it’s enough for him to hasten the pace of his hand, enough for him to slide his thumb along his sticky head and imagine Theo’s mouth.

He’s never wanted someone so badly before.

The wet spot grows bigger, darker on the front of Theo’s underwear and Liam whines low in his throat. He brings his other hand up to his mouth and sucks two fingers between his lips. It’s not enough, but it’ll have to do.

Liam ruts up into his hand and fights to keep his eyes open. He doesn’t want to miss a moment of this. Theo’s close, Liam can tell by the increasingly desperate way his body moves. Liam whimpers around his fingers, sucking them harder into his mouth. The knowledge that this is what Theo would look like—sound like— if Liam had him in his mouth is what drags him over the edge.

They cum together. Liam’s groans fill the room as Theo’s fills his head. Something hot and wet coats his hand and the lap of his jeans as his eyes nearly flutter closed at the pleasure.

“Fuck,” he whispers to himself, chest heaving and muscles burning.

His eyes flicker back up to the screen in time to see Theo’s hands slide and hook into the hemline of his boxers. Liam’s heart leaps as Theo pulls them down revealing his cock and the shiny droplets of cum splattered on his skin.

_God_ , Liam thinks. He wants to lick it off, wants to mouth his way around Theo’s body until he’s swallowed every last bit of evidence.

Then the video ends and it’s back at the starting point waiting for Liam to hit play. With a shaky hand, he reaches up and closes out of the tab.

There’s no arousal in him now to keep the guilt from eating at him. What he did wasn’t right. He knows that.

He also knows he’s going to do it again.


End file.
